


2+2

by A26



Series: Simple Mathematics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Ereri x Jeanmarco, Facials, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Making Out, Modern AU, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Probably lots of other smutty smuts I've forgotten, Riding, Swingers Party AU, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, light fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A26/pseuds/A26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean convinces Marco to attend a swinger's party and they come across Eren and Levi, swinging regulars who show them a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2+2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arlene0401](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/gifts).



> Essentially two tumblr ask prompts, combining a request for ererijean and erejeanmarco for the two phrases:  
> "Do you hate me, too?"  
> "No, you don't get a choice."

Jean was sulking out in the yard tossing grass seed onto patches on the lawn when a frog from the garden pond jumped into his path. He blinked at it and crouched down to get a closer look. The frog stared blankly at him. 

"Do you hate me, too?" Jean asked the frog moments before it leapt away, leaving Jean looking very sullen and miserable with himself, a half full bag of grass seed still in his hands. 

"Jean!" Marco's voice echoed through the garden. This was probably the part where Marco would tell him what an idiot he was for earlier's suggestion. He groaned and stood, turning to look at his boyfriend. 

"Are you going to come and talk to me or do I have to put my shoes on?" Marco asked, voice still raised. When Jean returned to sprinkling grass seed Marco slipped his flip flops on and left the warmth of the house to retrieve his sulky boyfriend.

"Jean." No response. Marco had the patience of a saint and despite Jean's whiniest moments such as right now, he still maintained his cool. "You just caught me off guard, is all. I didn't say I was against the idea." That got Jean's attention, albeit slowly. 

"Yeah, I mean, I think I'd be okay to go, so long as you went with me..." Marco admitted with a soft smile on his face which made Jean's scowl dissipate into something softer. 

"Pfft. Like I'd let you go alone." Jean huffed, to which Marco chuckled softly, approaching Jean now he'd gotten some words out of him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Jean kept hold of his grass seed bag and returned the hug slightly, shoulders still tense from storming out earlier. 

"So are we going or not?" Marco asked. "Because if we are you'll have to stop seeding the lawn and take a shower." 

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Since it was your idea in the first place I'd say no, you don't get a choice." 

"Alright." Jean couldn't help but say with a smile. 

4 Hours Later... 

The two were dressed like they usually would for a party, and were on time. Since this was their first time at one of Historia's famous evening parties, they were given a time to arrive a little earlier than everyone else so they could get comfortable and be shown around.

The doorbell rang and a short blonde in a slinky white lace dress answered the door with a huge smile on her face and a light pink feather boa around her shoulders. Her cheeks and lips were dusted with a light pink blush and a shimmer of lip gloss and Jean leant over to peck each cheek as he handed her a small hostess gift, a bottle of home made elderflower cordial. 

"Oh thank you Jean! You always did have a way with the wilderness. How is your landscaping going?" Historia chirped. Jean didn't have time to answer much before she moved straight onto Marco. "And this must be Marco! So nice to finally meet you I've heard so much!" She launched herself toward the taller man, kissing both cheeks as he bent down to awkwardly grant her access to his face and greet her in return. 

"Likewise, Historia. Jean's told me all about you and.." 

"My little soirée's, hmm?" 

"Heh, yes." 

"Well boys, come in! Come in!" She ushered them in to find a comfortable feeling and warm home, very large and elegant in it's design. Marco spent more time looking at the grand architecture and the interior design, which was very simple, baroque inspired to suit the house. Fortunately the decor was a very modern take on the baroque period so as to not appear too gaudy or fancy. 

The main entrance hall held an impressive chandelier as well as a breathtaking white marble staircase. 

In each room, soft duck egg blues were complimented with white and golds, nothing too patterned aside from a few wingback chairs and sofas dotted around. There were already a few guests present, sitting around with glasses of champagne or wine, chatting idly around the archways and generally chit-chatting and learning all sorts of trivial facts about one another. 

"Most of these parties don't involve any actual sex. I mean, most do, can't deny that, but if you don't want to go far, please don't feel obligated. Everyone has been instructed to use the same safe words, green, amber and red. Please make yourself at home in the front lounge..." Historia showed the boys the lounge with the sofas, warm fireplace and nibbles set aside on small end tables. 

"...or come and get something to eat in the dining room." Again, another room shown as they were given the tour of the ground floor. Historia would introduce them to other couples much like themselves. Some were straight couples, others gay. She even introduced them to a polyamorous triplet, which Marco found interesting. Neither of them had ever been to a swinger's party before in their seven years of dating after high school. 

Jean had suggested it and although Marco took some time in thinking it over, he couldn't see himself regretting his choice to come. Likewise, Jean couldn't regret suggesting it to his lover. 

"Alright, now if you'll join me upstairs." Historia instructed and the two held hands, accompanying her up the staircase as she explained the rules. Be polite, respect other people's boundaries, say no if you need to and most importantly, have fun. The list went on, but knowing that sex was exclusively limited to the upstairs was reassuring for the both of them. 

Once they turned the first corner into the first bedroom however, their reservations suddenly disappeared. The rooms were big enough for two lavish four post king sized beds each - joint together in the centre to make one enormous mattress. There were small crystal bowls of single-use lube sachets and condoms dotted everywhere beside strategically placed clean, dry towels. 

More of the same for food and drinks were present up here, including much more fresh cut fruit and significantly more chocolate sauce. Historia led the two out of the room and pointed down the hall which stretched to both landings of the huge staircase. 

"Alright boys, blue doors are for men only, pink doors are for women only and white doors are free game." Historia explained. "Please refrain from entering any pink doors, for obvious reasons, but should you wish to join a white door room, please be aware there will probably be a lot of naked ladies in there." Historia chuckled, and as if to command, a tall freckled brunette sauntered through the door wearing little more than a very loose silk robe. 

"Ah, hey Ymir, honey." Historia said, leaning up to peck the taller woman on the lips. "These are our new guests." 

"Welcome," was all Ymir said. 

"Nice to meet you." Marco offered, receiving a nod in response.

Once they were orientated around the house and offered beverages, the boys made their way back downstairs and found a significant increase in guests. There were males, females, couples of all shapes and sizes all mingling and interacting with one another. Clearly Marco and Jean were amongst the only newbies at the party. 

Quiet music hummed in the background and the lighting was ambient. A lot of guests came and went and the pair met a lot of people, learnt a lot of new names and got hit on way more times than they could count. 

"What about that couple?" Marco was pressed up against Jean's side, cheeks flushed softly from the couple of glasses of wine he'd had already. Jean was grinning ear to ear at how much Marco was enjoying himself. Marco had pointed out a couple of rather handsome men, although both were just too muscular for his tastes. Jean had expressed this. Marco didn't take offence, rather looking for another pair to playfully prey on. 

During their introductions the couple eventually made their way over to Jean and Marco and introduced themselves as Miké and Reiner. They had European accents although neither Jean or Marco could tell from where. Given their tall, blonde statures, they both guessed some sort of Scandinavian. They would be retreating later to a blue roomed door, so perhaps Marco would be able to get a piece of either of them later on. To their surprise the party was a lot of ice-breaking activities, mingling and introductions to new people. 

They learnt that the same guests generally received invitations and knew who they liked to spend their time with, sticking with what they knew. Whenever newcomers came by, they were dissected fairly quickly with streams of similar, mostly flirtatious questions. Historia helped this along greatly by introducing them via her microphone at her welcoming speech, piquing everyone's interest.

"Hey, wanna go upstairs?" Jean suggested to a slightly tipsy Marco who agreed, putting his drink down. 

"Yeah, I'm not having any more.. I want to focus!" He exclaimed excitedly after gesturing to his glass, grinning ear to ear. Jean smiled, feeling pleased that his boyfriend was having as much fun as he was. The few glasses they'd had each certainly helped with loosening their tensions and anxieties about the whole evening. They had spotted a few couples who were greeted at the entrance who went straight upstairs, so there were definitely people they'd not met yet. So far they'd exhausted the conversation with everyone who was playing it safe downstairs. 

"Do you reckon it's like a complete orgy up here?" Marco whispered, clinging to Jean's arm. The slightly shorter male shrugged as they reached the landing. 

"No idea. Guess we'll find out." 

"Good," Marco began, voice dropping low and close to Jean's ear for the second part - "because I've been half hard for like an hour now..." 

Jean swallowed thickly as Marco tugged him toward a dark blue door, peeking inside. It was nothing like they had expected. The decor followed a lot of the similar French styles throughout the house, however this one was decorated with rich, dark reds and earthy leather, mahogany and brass hardware on the furniture. The lighting was ambient but not dark, a few candles flickering in the corners beside the dark brown towels. 

There were perhaps three other couples inside, two on the double four-post bed slowly groping one another, palming erections through clothes and another couple cuddled up on a large, black chaise sofa to the side. The couple to the side had one man lying against the back of the sofa with the other draped across his legs. They appeared to be chatting casually, whereas the four on the bed seemed plenty busy. 

"What about those two?" Jean said, pointing to the two at the side and making eye contact with the one draped over the other. He had pale eyes and light skin from what Jean could make out and the other one was ever so slightly darker with messy brown hair. Nothing like Marco's, which was usually very well groomed. 

Marco clung a little tighter to Jean's arm. "They look like they want to eat us..." 

"I guess that's a good place to start." Jean said with a shrug. He was just as nervous as Marco was about approaching the two (very handsome) men, but he'd be damned before he showed it. While they were hesitating, the smaller male, the pale one with the dark hair and sharp eyes beckoned them over with the flex of a finger. Even a motion as simple as that made Jean's cock twitch in anticipation. The man looked ready to devour him and he'd not even introduced himself yet. 

Their feet took them over and they both smiled a little awkwardly, echoing a quiet "hi" each.

Up close, they were even better looking. The larger of the two men had his shirt open with the shorter man's hand trailing over what looked like a six or an eight pack. The guy wasn't bulky but he was lean and well toned. Strong looking. Sturdy. It was hard to tell more of the smaller male since he was lying on his front wearing a large chunky towel robe. Jean's imagination only dared to assume the man was naked beneath. 

"You look like you could use a drink." The smaller male said with a smirk. Marco and Jean exchanged a quick glance and as they reached over to be poured a drink into fresh glasses, the taller one gestured for them to sit on the end of their sofa. The black haired man's voice was deeper than Marco was anticipating and up close he realised that he was the older of the two. The brunet, the younger of the two must have been closer to their own age, late twenties, whereas the shorter man must have been in his late thirties, possibly forties, a few silvery strands peppering his undercut. 

"Uh, thanks." Jean managed. 

"First time?" The brunet asked. Both nodded. 

"Well I'm Eren, and this is Levi. We come quite a lot, although we like to watch rather than take part." 

"Oh," Marco breathed out, sort of disappointed about them not really joining in. They were the first couple he'd found genuinely attractive all evening, and Jean had seemed to agree by the way he was staring at Levi since they entered. "I mean, uh, this is Jean and I'm Marco. Pleasure to meet you." 

At this, Levi shifted so he was facing the two and leant forward, taking Marco's hand and placing a kiss atop it, not breaking eye contact as he cooly delivered "the pleasure is all mine." Marco blushed beet red in an instant and leant against Jean slightly, unsure of what to do with male affection other than this partner's. 

"Be nice, Levi." Eren warned playfully. 

"Eren likes to watch, I however will take part if what's on the menu..." Levi's eyes raked the pair up ravenously as he licked his lips slowly, teeth tugging at his bottom lip. "...tempts me." 

Eren sat against the back of the chaise with a calm, relaxed look on his face as he allowed Levi to crawl over to the new couple in his robe. Jean and Marco could tell this couple had attended a few of these before. They were so comfortable in the environment and hitting on strangers in front of each other seemed nothing more than water off a duck's back. 

Eren chuckled behind him and Marco turned his attention to him. Jean on the other hand still can't pry his attention away from Levi who is currently plucking pieces of cut strawberry from a silver tray, licking his fingers slowly and way too noisily to be innocent. It was a complete opposite to his boyfriend and Jean was literally getting harder by the minute by simply watching. 

"So, Marco." Eren said coolly. 

"Y-yeah?" Marco took a sip of his cordial to cover his stutter. Eren's dark green eyes bored straight through him. He felt naked under his stare. 

"What says we move over to the bed? Make ourselves a little bit more comfortable?" 

That got Jean's attention. He glanced to Marco who just nodded, smiling. They scooted back to allow Eren and Levi up and Levi stepped off first, shedding his robe. The two couples on the beds spotted him and like the parting of the sea, tidied themselves up and made haste out of his way. What sort of veterans were they here? How many times had they really been to be respected (or feared) this much? 

Levi's robe hit the floor and his muscular back was revealed in an instant. He was broader at the top with very well toned shoulders, back muscles and a very impressive derrière. Jean's jaw dropped as the robe fell like lead, revealing Levi's pert arse cheeks framed by the harsh black lace of his thong and the backs of his thigh highs, the tops of his thighs neatly parted by black suspenders holding his dark stockings up.

Jean felt a couple of fingers tap his chin and he blinked, shutting his gaping mouth and looking at Marco who was smiling at him before leaning in to kiss his cheek and whisper into his ear as Eren got up and followed Levi to the bed, laughing as he wrapped his arms around the shorter man and lifting him up onto the bed, throwing him onto the plush sheets.

"I'm game if you are." 

Jean's brow furrowed and he looked at Marco in shock, eyes wide and mouth open again. He was never usually so bold, Jean always being the person to initiate most intimate contact. He wasn't exactly confident in the bedroom, so therefore relied a lot on Jean to lead. He turned to look at Eren and Levi on the bed. He couldn't see anything wrong with either of them. He definitely felt drawn to Levi, and Levi was very forthcoming, but he didn't know what to think of Eren. He supposed he'd need to get to know them both a little better before they started to feel comfortable. 

Jean and Marco joined them on the bed and got comfortable, lying on pillows, close. 

"So you two have never done anything like this?" Eren asked, lying beside Marco while Jean climbed onto the bed. In this time Levi intercepted and lay beside Marco, letting Jean sit near him and only him. 

"Uh, no." Marco spoke on Jean's behalf. 

Jean swallowed thickly as Levi's hand found it's way to his thigh, stroking up and down the inner side teasingly slow. Marco was otherwise distracted by Eren's hand trailing over the buttons on his shirt. 

"Well, we can either share partners, or do something together." Eren suggested. Now they'd moved, Marco realised Eren's white shirt was completely unbuttoned and hanging open, those damn abs staring him in the face. He just wanted to touch them. Lick them, even. The man was practically salivating. 

"Jean?" 

With Jean's attention brought back from Levi's advances he looked over at Marco, who was well sandwiched between the two men who seemed to have no issues with lying separately from one another. They worked like a pack of wolves or lionesses, dividing and conquering. 

"Yeah?" 

"What do you say?" Marco asked.

"What was the questi-mmmh" Jean groaned out as Levi rubbed his palm agains the front of Jean's dress pants. The younger male rocked his hips against the hand, seeking friction. 

"Do you want to do something with Levi, or together?"

"I don't mind," came the quick response, which answered that. Levi's hand made it's way up Jean's shirt and the pair begun making out languidly, Levi's solid back pressed against Marco's side as Eren loomed above Marco, unbuttoning his shirt and leaving a trail of burning kisses on the newly revealed freckled skin. 

Levi allowed Jean no time to grow accustomed to kissing another man. He knew every which way to make a man moan and utilised this skill to gain access to Jean's mouth with his tongue as soon as possible. Marco however was a little more tepid and careful, although upon feeling Levi's well toned arse cheeks sticking out and brushing against his thigh, he soon let go of his inhibitions. Not before his mind ran rampant with a million different worries or excuses, of course. 

At the end of the day, Jean was okay with him doing this, and was right there, on the same bed, at the same time. They had talked about this in length before attending tonight and were confident that both sides of the couple were completely happy to take part. Sure, tickling reservations cropped up in the backs of both of their minds, but the skilled hands and lips all over them in that moment soon shredded any discomfort. 

Or at least mental and moral discomfort. The tightness in the pair's dress trousers was definitely growing uncomfortable. 

"So, boys, what do you like?" Levi asked, pulling his mouth away from Jean's and leaving the younger man panting, lips pink and wet with mixed saliva.

"Marco likes it from behind," Jean laughed out, breathlessly, hands freely roaming over Levi's taught abdominals. Jean's fingertips slowed into each groove of muscle and Levi lay there like royalty being pampered, his expression giving away no signs of enjoyment aside from the light flush dusted across his cheeks.

"...and Jean likes it rough." 

"Says his bottom." Levi said with an amused huff. Marco looked scandalised only for a short moment before Jean chirped in. 

"We switch." 

"Aha..." Eren hummed. 

"How about you two?" Marco asked Eren. 

"Levi's a complete cockslut, aren't you babe?" Eren said. Levi didn't make any attempts to correct him or deny the statement. He shrugged and that was it. 

"I suppose they'll have to find out." 

"I'm sure we can arrange that..." Jean said as he shuffled a little lower on the bed to appreciate more of Levi's skin, particularly his hips and thighs, light fingertips brushing against everything except for the black-laced bulls eye in the centre. 

"Yeah, we can start with 'while you're down there'" Levi chuckled and Eren shot him a grin. Marco's eyes met Jean's as Jean teased at Levi's thong, tucking his thumbs under the sides as he asked for silent permission. Marco didn't protest, or really have time to as Eren resumed his assault, unbuckling his pants for him. Jean mouthed at Levi's hardening erection and the man lay there accepting any and all attention. 

"I appreciate you taking your time and all, but could you suck it already? It's not a fucking ornament to stare at." Levi said, making Eren laugh. Jean seemed a bit shocked by the harsh words but his gaze darkened, determination etched onto his face as he carefully removed his lace thong. The man shifted his hips and legs to assist in the speed of this process. 

As soon as the cock was free of it's confines Jean marvelled at it. The frenum, which was completely visible from Jean's lower perspective was pierced with a simple pair of barbells on the underside, four small silver balls shining in the dim lighting. 

"There is no way he bottoms all the time." Jean said flatly, earning a wink from Eren. "Fuck!" Jean said quietly in awe, staring at it before remembering Levi's words. By now Eren's hand had found it's way down into Marco's briefs and was slowly stroking him, keen to take his time for his first time sharing. 

"That feel good huh, Marco? We'll take real good care of you don't you worry," Eren whispered into his ear, pressed flush against his side as he stroked his cock. Marco just hummed and nodded, biting down on his lower lip and clenching his eyes shut. "How's the view from down there Jean?" Eren added and Marco's attention was back onto his boyfriend who was currently testing out his gag reflex on Eren's lover's length. Levi was whining and clinging to Jean's hair firmly, making him hum and groan around his cock as he rocked his hips up into the younger man's face. 

"Marco, be a darling, kiss Levi for me." Eren instructed and Marco leant to his side to capture Levi's waiting, needy lips. The pair shot Jean a look as they made out, Levi's hand still on the back of Jean's head guiding him up and down by the scruff of the neck, so to speak. Jean moaned around the cock in his mouth as he watched Marco and Levi battle throat to throat as Eren watched, stroking Marco beneath his underwear. 

Once Marco seemed relaxed (and distracted) enough, Eren freed Marco's erection and repositioned to join Jean in his oral activities. He shot Jean a sideways glance and smirked. Why was he smirking now, Jean thought to himself. Only when they both popped off for air did Eren explain the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Let's see who comes first, hm?" Jean's eyes narrowed at Eren's challenge. As if he'd ever back down. Especially since Eren looked so damn cocky, but at least Jean knew how Marco liked it. To be fair though, it was a double edged blade. He had no idea how to make Levi come quickly, but he'd sure as hell give it a go!

Following a few moments of heavy pants, sloppy slapping noises and general filth, Eren begun kneading Marco's balls, earning him a high pitched keen and an arch of his back which indicated to Jean that he was getting close. He'd really have to pull something out of the bag if he was going to beat Eren. He was determined, cock still in mouth, to beat that smug asshole. 

Wait. 

That was it! Asshole! Jean slobbered generously all over his own fingers and teased a wet digit at Levi's entrance, carefully pushing in to the second knuckle in no time at all. Levi was reasonably loose to Jean's surprise. He must have already been prepped from earlier. Luck was on his side. With a few experimental thrusts of his fingers, in less than two minutes of getting his groundbreaking idea, Levi had a tight hold on both Jean and Marco's hair as he came hard down Jean's throat. 

Marco didn't last much longer at all. 

"Ha! Take that!" Jean said, white droplets flying from his mouth before he'd had time to properly spit or swallow or decide what the hell he was doing with Levi's load. Eren casually wiped his cheek and grinned at him. 

"Levi you traitor." Eren huffed, mirth in his eyes regardless of losing. Levi didn't respond, just lay there curling onto his side and pulling Marco into another bruising kiss as they came down from their orgasms. 

Eren sat up and shed himself of all remaining clothes. Jean followed suit.

"So, how do you wanna do this?" Eren asked, not allowing Jean time to really think about it. "What about you take Levi, I take Marco and we can spit roast them together. Levi can blow Marco or something. Maybe play with his nipples while you watch." Eren rubbed his neck and Jean just pulled a face. He'd never done anything with this many cocks to consider. Any position was going to be as good as any other in Jean's eyes. He didn't know enough to care. 

"Sounds good I guess. I noticed Levi is ready." 

"He likes to wear a plug until he arrives. Saves time I guess." 

"Are you two gonna keep gum flapping or do something?" Levi snapped at the two between kisses, returning to devouring the freckled man's mouth and grinding up against him gently, careful not to over-do it so soon. 

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Eren challenged. Levi ignored him again. Jean couldn't help but notice their relationship was something completely opposite to his own. Whereas Marco relied a lot on verbal reassurance and communication, these two operated on a completely different level entirely. Levi didn't use many words and Eren seemed able to read him perfectly. To anyone who'd just met them, it would be easy to mistake Levi's attitude for rudeness. This didn't seem to phase Eren in the slightest. If anything he just teased Levi more when he didn't entertain his silly comments or remarks.

"Well alright then. Is Marco ready?" 

"Wait, what?" Marco asked as he pulled away from Levi, looking up at the two brunet's knelt by their intertwined feet. 

"How do you feel about riding me, reverse?" Eren asked Marco who blushed at the suggestion before coyly nodding. Jean grinned ear to ear. "That way you can watch Jean and Levi." 

"Fine, but, first..." Marco started, faltering slightly in the delivery of his request. Levi sat up on one elbow, looking up at the crouched pair. He leant in to whisper to Marco, something which went unheard by the others, and Marco's eyes widened fractionally only for his resolve to solidify as he looked back to Eren and Jean. 

"First, we want a show." 

Jean's face scrunched up and Eren's tilted to the side. He pressed his lips together and shrugged in agreement whereas Jean just furrowed his brow. Something about Eren seemed a little too cocky for his own good. Marco seemed to like him and Jean sure did like Levi, but Eren... He was something else. Jean couldn't quite place it but he knew they didn't instantly get along. Levi and him connected instantly, so, Jean hesitated when turning to Eren as per Marco's request. 

"What do you want to see?" Eren asked, his attention solely on Jean, arms rubbing at the outer sides of his muscular arms, giving them a playful squeeze accompanied by a dazzling smile. 

"Hmm..." Levi drawled, leaning in to whisper to Marco again, who snickered at whatever he'd suggested. 

"Nothing too crazy. Just whoever moans first loses, the winner gets to loosen me up." Marco said with a smile far too innocent to be trusted. Jean's eyes narrowed as did Eren's. 

Boy oh boy. It was on. 

Both men practically snarled and Eren went straight for Jean's mouth, cupping his face with both hands and writhing against him. Jean pressed his hips forward harshly, feeling Jean's erection against his own. It took every inch of willpower to not let out a moan of arousal or complaint at suddenly having his hardened cock squashed between their stomachs. 

Angry grunts and heavy pants ensued, leaving two very amused spectators by the side who were more or less ready to go again. They wouldn't be admitting this however until one of them moaned and laid claim to the prize of opening up Marco's awaiting entrance. 

"Jeez it's like watching mating spiders..." Levi said with a snicker. Marco laughed. 

"Or seals in heat..." Marco said. Levi hummed as they watched the pair almost angrily compete with one another, trying their best to contain their noises. 

"Yeah, that shit's intense. See it all the time on the Scouts channel." 

"Oh the wildlife shows, yeah?" 

"Yep. That one where Erwin Smith narrates." 

"Yeah I could listen to that guy all day, he's got such a sexy voice." Marco said with a laugh. Levi remained completely straight faced.

"Yeah, I masturbated to the episode about squids. Not entirely sure how that happened." 

"Was it a good session at least?" 

"Nah, couldn't come. Kept getting distracted by fucking Yeager here walking around naked." Levi said, grumpily. 

"What's this about me being naked?" Eren asked between kisses. 

"Shut the fuck up Yeager."

"Yes sir!" Eren chirped, pushing Jean back onto the bed and straddling him, grinding his hips down against Jean's now painfully hard erection. Levi and Marco slowly stroked each other's cocks into full erections again as they watched the sight before them. 

"Alright, ladies. I'm getting bored now. You can both stop holding your fucking farts in and just both prep him." Levi ordered, patience wearing thin now that he and Marco were definitely fit for service once more. 

"Both of them?!" Marco asked. Levi shrugged and nodded. 

"Might wanna present the goods." Levi said, helping Marco onto his hands and knees, stroking his hair and neck. Eren eventually ended up allowing Jean to prepare him, since he wanted to get in on the Levi action whilst the man was available. He kissed along his neck tenderly and smiled at him. Levi granted him a few light pecks on the lips, a simple yet loving gesture as the other couple prepared for penetration in the way they found most comfortable. 

Thanks to a little bit of alcohol it didn't take long for Marco to relax. That and Levi slowly stroking his length helped in keeping him feeling as light and airy as possible. 

"Alright, we ready?" Eren asked and Jean nodded, a huffing and panting Marco beside him, lube dripping down his thighs in a most tantalising way. Eren just wanted to lick him clean from top to bottom. Especially since the man had freckles on more than just his cheeks.

By popular demand of the other three, Levi would keep his garter belt and stockings on during the act. Eren sat back against the headboard, throwing a few pillows in Levi's direction and the man set up in front of him. 

Eren beckoned Marco over and with a little patience and Marco gritting his teeth at the full sensation, Eren eased him back onto his cock as if he were sitting in his lap. Knees propped up at just the right angle to keep himself seated correctly, Marco gasped when finding Levi leaving kisses around his thighs, a mop of sweaty black hair nestled between his legs. 

Jean smirked proudly as he got into position behind Levi, stroking the tip of his cock along Levi's arse crack and prodding the tip against his hole. 

"C'mon Jean give it to me already." Levi barked. 

"Oy oy, bossy boots. Ask nicely." Jean said. Levi whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes before knitting his brows together and pouting, something Jean had never expected him to do. 

"Please, Jean. Please put your fat cock inside me, I _need_ it..." Levi all but mewled the last part, sounding genuinely in pain from not being impaled by Jean's manhood. 

"Please Jean, hurry, I don't know how much more I can-" Eren burst into a cruel snort of laughter, earning himself a glare from Levi. 

"He asked me to beg." Levi said, looking at his lover incredulously. 

"I know, I'm sorry, you just sound so fucking pathetic. I love it." Eren admitted darkly, grinning as Marco tilted his hips experimentally atop Eren's lap, making the brunet's breath catch in the back of his throat, swallowing whatever it was he was about to say. Levi's response was to latch his lips onto Marco's thigh and suck, leaving a pretty red blossom. In the meantime, Jean slipped a condom on and slid into Levi in one fluid movement. It was tight, so both men moaned loud, throaty noises and Levi's arms almost gave out, his legs still shaking moments after the intrusion. 

Levi could tell that Jean was bigger than Eren, but what he hadn't expected to find was Marco's hands tenderly stroking through his hair, soothing him as he grew accustomed to the size. Marco was sat above Eren, knees supporting him as he began moving up and down Eren's length. Levi's arms snaked under Marco to hold Eren's hips to the bed.

"I want to see him fuck himself on your dick. So don't move."

"Your wish is my command," Eren announced, hands on Marco's waist as Jean started to press in and out of Levi at a reasonable pace. A couple of minutes loosening Levi even more and Jean set a brutal speed, eliciting moans from the smaller man with every snap of his hips. 

"Fuck Jean, fuck! Yes!" Levi cried, completely distracted by Jean to notice Eren had started moving up into Marco.

"Marco, shut Levi up I can't concentrate," Jean snickered, Eren's smirk creeping back onto his face. The two could agree on two things, which just happened to be between them right now, anchored in place by arousal(s).

Marco took his erection in hand and Levi rocked back and forth with the pace Jean was ploughing into him with. The movements were a little uncoordinated, one pair thrusting horizontal and the other vertically, so Levi wasn't able to keep a firm lip seal around Marco's cock for long. Salty teasers peppered his cheeks but it was by no means hitting the target, at all.

Levi hitched a leg up, flipping onto his back and making Jean almost fall on top of him as he was unapologetically interrupted in his thrusting. As if communicating telepathically, Eren sat forward and guided Marco over the top of Levi while he knelt behind the freckled man. Levi on his back with Marco above him in a 69 position with Eren and Levi on the respective sides, plus a pillow beneath Levi's hips and the four were finally in comfortable action. Levi could finally reach Marco's cock and had the added bonus of Marco being able to stroke his as Jean thrust into him. Marco's torso was a little too long to comfortably suck Levi off at the same time, so he remained on his hands and knees, stroking Levi with one hand and leaning up to kiss Jean passionately.

Whines, grunts and groans and amidst the double stimulation, Marco came first, white strings and droplets decorating Levi's face, erupting like he'd never done before. With a guttural, animalistic noise Eren came second upon feeling Marco tightening around him. With a few more hard thrusts and Marco leaning up to grab Jean's hair and kiss him silly, Jean was next, shortly followed by Levi as soon as Eren slipped a hand in to stroke him alongside Jean's final thrusts. 

They all removed themselves from one another but none went far as they all lay there, spent for now, catching their breaths. 

Levi was first to get up and help himself to a couple of towels, flinging them over to the three on the bed. Condoms were removed and tied off and disposed of and fresh drinks were sipped at. Levi reappeared on the bed with a bottle of oil, straddling Marco's hips as he lay on his front, massaging it into his back. Jean lay beside Eren, still feeling too tired to do anything yet. 

"So how was that?" Eren asked eventually as Marco moaned in pleasure as Levi worked a knot out from his shoulder. 

"Amazing," both men chorused at the exact same time. 

Aftercare aside and everyone clean, dry and dressed, ready to go home for the night, Levi and Eren exchanged phone numbers with Jean and Marco. 

"We should do coffee sometime." Eren had suggested. "You know, get to know each other a little more. Maybe before Historia's next party." 

"I'd like that." Marco said with a smile. Jean agreed with him full heartedly. 

They would definitely have to try this again.


End file.
